


Sophomore

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, High School, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once and a while in the darkness of a classroom while a movie played on the smart board Richie would reach his hand over and place it on Eddie’s desk. The smaller boy would run his fingers over his friend’s hand and lightly scratch to get Richie’s attention. It was that special kind of bond.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Sophomore

Edward Kaspbrak met Richard Tozier in ninth grade. Whoever said that your most important friends were made in middle school or elementary school were dead wrong because Eddie had never met someone like Richie Tozier. 

They met in a freshman class. Paired up together by the teacher to create a goal together. A goal for the entire year, and Eddie was freaking out. How was anyone supposed to choose a goal for the entire year?

“Richie, you can’t just throw something together,” Eddie hissed grabbing Richie’s paper to erase the smiley face drawn on the corner. “This isn’t middle school. We have to take it seriously!”

“I think that you need to calm down a little one. I also think that you should learn an actual lesson in life, maybe that not everything works out in your favor. Have you ever seen the sandlot?”

To say that Richie was annoying would be an understatement. Richie was a different breed of human and for some reason Eddie was drawn to him like a magnet. 

After the goal setting fiasco Eddie went his own way. Once and a while they would be in the same workshop as each other, but they were hardly placed into seminars together. Richie became close with another boy in their grade, Stanley. That was where the connection started.

Eddie was drawn to Bill, he was a new student who had a passion for art. He was good. Each of his pieces were in such high detail that Eddie began throwing himself into his own art not out of jealousy, but out of a creativity boost.

Stanley and Bill became friends from the school play they were in together. Suddenly, all Bill wanted to do was hang out with Stanley. 

Eddie’s feet dragged on the carpeted floor of the classroom. Bill and Stanley had dropped into the two seats in front of him spinning their desks to the two tables were facing each other. No room for Eddie, and apparently no room for Richie who looked just as Eddie felt.

“Richie, do you want to be my partner?” Eddie asked softly.

They weren’t friends after that. Nope. They were leftovers who just happened to be thrown in the same garbage.

Sure, it began in freshman year, but it didn’t start until sophomore year.

Eddie thumbed through his Instagram feed slowly. Everything was back to school, and it made him sick. He still had one week left and he wasn’t even allowed that much freedom. A notification fell across Eddie’s screen notifying him that Richard Tozier was typing.

Eddie sat up straighter in his bed flipping open the Snapchat app quickly. He watched the blue words bounce below Richie’s name for a few seconds before the chat notification came in. 

What classes you in?

The boy quickly typed a response before waiting with the chat open. Richie’s little bitmoji popped in the corner before disappearing with the statement of oh cool, I’ll take those than.

Before Eddie had any time to process what that meant he was falling asleep.

They did have every class together. Every. Single. Class. Except band, but it wasn’t like Eddie was going to join band just because Richie was in it. No matter how much Richie begged Eddie would never join.

Folie a Deux. That’s what they called it. The Madness of Two. Eddie didn’t think they were actually going mad. They were just in sync with each other. Wherever Eddie went Richie did too and vise versa. If you saw one you saw the other. 

It was asked more than once why. Why did they become so close this year? What happened to start this friendship? 

Neither knew. It was the power of taking classes together. They had gone to the movies once together if they meant anything.

“I swear to God, Richie Tozier get off of Snapchat,” Eddie whisper screamed.

They were all the way in the back of the theater, but Richie always had his brightness on full.

“It’s his naked ass Eddie! I have to take a picture! It’s funny.”

It was kind of funny and Eddie later admitted that to Richie as they waited outside for their parents to pick them up. They stood taking pictures of their feet and their joined hands. Some Instagram aesthetic they just had to get.

They had only hung out outside of school one other time. They went to a musical together. Beverly, their friend, was in the show and got them tickets. It was fun, but there was something.

The pull.

What was the pull between them? Why did they get along so well while being so different? Sometimes Eddie came across something and his first thought was to send a picture to Richie, and he knew Richie did it too because he got the pictures.

Maybe if was the touchy feely aspect. Richie wasn’t that touchy feely as most people thought. It was Eddie. Eddie loved to love people, and his friends loved to receive it. There was a line with Richie though. What would he accept and what would he push away?

He also rarely said I love you. It was a thing that Eddie had found to be kind of worrying. Maybe he was still leftovers. Richie’s next best thing because Bill and Stan had been even more into each other since they started dating.

“I love you, you know that right. Even if I’m so mean to you sometimes,” Richie muttered. 

The black haired boy had just gotten yelled at for smacking at Eddie leaving Eddie with one thought on his mind that he vocalized to his friend. Rich, why do you always hit me. Do you even like me?

Of course Richie liked him. It was a stupid question. 

They would walk down the hallway, their hands brushing while their friends walk in front. It was a quiet sort of calm where everything would relax. Most of the time they would be jumping down the hallways screaming and pushing at each other because they were teenagers.

Teenagers pushed and shoved each other while linking arms and giggling. Richie and Eddie were on their own vibe in a different state of mind. No one else's mind turned like Richie and Eddie’s did. Together. The whole Folie a Deux outlook again.

Once and a while in the darkness of a classroom while a movie played on the smart board Richie would reach his hand over and place it on Eddie’s desk. The smaller boy would run his fingers over his friend’s hand and lightly scratch to get Richie’s attention. It was that special kind of bond. 

It was only sophomore year. They had time to grow together with more movies to see and more musicals to go to. Maybe they would get closer maybe go to a dance or two together. 

It was only a sophomore year and they had their whole lives ahead of them.


End file.
